


Bound Souls Family Trees

by Mischief_Goddess



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian - Freeform, F/M, For Bound Souls, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, chart, family tree, vanir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Goddess/pseuds/Mischief_Goddess
Summary: The Jotunn and Asgardian family trees for the fic Bound Souls.Note: I believe the picture issue has been fixed.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Loki/Amora
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Loki's Family Tree

Blue=male

Pink=female

White=Argr (male/female)

Paired names=identical twins

Gray text=no longer alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Tony Stark is not a Jotunn, nor is Svaðilfari. Also, you don't get to know the name of Tony and Loki's baby girl yet! It's a surprise! ;3


	2. Thor's Family Tree

Blue=male

Pink=female

Gray text=no longer alive


End file.
